


Friday Nights

by invisiblyinked



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Light Angst, No pairings - Freeform, Oops, except maybe unintentional John/Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/invisiblyinked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes they like to hang out and watch movies and pretend that they're just a little normal—homestuck, beta kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Notes1: I know I know it's so overdone. Deal. With. It.  
> Notes2: Post-sburb? Au-ish?

Sometimes they like to get together and watch movies or go to that new burger place two blocks down the street or sometimes even just hang out at the park and laugh and joke like they used to before (and they don't play video games, the one they played was enough to last a _lifetime_ ).

 

Tonight all four are at John's house—Rose and Jade curled up on the couch, sharing secrets and a bowl of popcorn while Dave and John sit on the floor and argue over what movie to watch tonight.

 

“We are _not_ watching Con Air,” Dave says and stares John down behind his _totallyawesomecool_ shades, “We watched one of your shitty Nick Cage movies _last_ week. There's only so much of the man I can take before I start flippin' my shit.” John gapes, looking thoroughly offended.

 

“You did _not_ just say that,” John says with a frown (because Nicholas Cage is amazing and Dave doesn't know shit) and Dave only smirks. “But I _did_. What are you gonna do about it?” he asks and then pretty soon the both of them are going at it; gesturing wildly and flailing about and John is pretty much _frothing at the mouth_ at the barrage of Nick Cage insults.

 

Rose looks over at them and almost smiles because this actually feels kind of normal, kind of nice. She snorts when they actually start to wrestle (“My leg Dave, that is my _leg!_ ”).

 

“Idiots,” she mutters under her breath. Jade hears and looks over at them, smiling fondly (“I swear to God if you bite me I will—OW! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!”) at their antics.

 

“Yeah,” Jade says, “but they're  _our_ idiots.”

 

“Unfortunately,” Rose replies but she's smiling when she says it and Jade thinks that maybe they'll all be alright after all.


End file.
